Our Now
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Kumpulan drabble, plotless, implicit yaoi semoga , crack. Ampuni segala kekacauan di sini, tapi isinya sangat sesuai dengan otak berantakan saya...TeHe....
1. Little Trick

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note** ©Tsugumi Ooba dan Takeshi Obata**. But this fic is mine:)

**Type: **_drabble_, jadi jangan heran tiba-tiba saya mogok bikin*dikejar pake golok*

Tidak hanya berfokus pada Raito dan L. Akan muncul karakter-karakter lainnya. **AU** menjadi pilihan saya, karena kisah ini tidak akan terwujud bila saya mengikuti plot sebenarnya*dijotos sama Ooba-sensei*

Kalau otak saya memang waras dan cukup waras selama menuliskan drabble ini, maka saya akan menghindari lemon/lime, supaya dapat dinikmati lebih banyak orang *kecuali bagi yang tidak menyukai yaoi*. Tapi kalau _suggestive scene_, saya tidak bisa mengelakkannya*kabur sebelum disambit para orang tua*.

**Alert: **Berhati-hatilah karena cerita ini _**PLOTLESS**_, _I swear!_ Cuma memenuhi sisi gila dan absurb saya. Selalu membuat kisah bertema gelap dan berat membuat kadar _crack_ saya berkurang drastis sampai minus! Saya perlu mengasahnya kembali*padahal biasanya humornya juga standar…_Euhhh_*.

* * *

**Our Now**

**Little Trick**

_Persaingan mereka adalah abadi

* * *

  
_

Kedua pasang mata terpekur dalam kancah pertempuran mini.

Meskipun tidak ada gerak spesifik yang dibebankan ke otot, sungguh terdengar bunyi _klik-klik_ hasil mekanisme kekuatan pikiran.

Masih dalam keadaan imbang, gagah saling menyerang, kukuh bertahan. Sang raja tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk bergerak dari posisi asalnya.

"Ada apa, Lawliet?" satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas menghasilkan cengiran sombong, Raito mengintimidasi, "Mau kau sudahi?"

Lawliet menggigiti kukunya, tak merasa dipojokan, tapi visi jauh ke depannya sudah melihat adanya keputusan yang akan menggugurkannya. Dan dia telah salah langkah yang menuntunnya masuk ke pintu jebakan.

Tapi menyerah juga bukan gayanya, apapun pertaruhannya, dia harus membalikkan posisi terdesak ini. Ia mengulum senyumnya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan lugu. Segala pertaruhan harus dicobakan.

Kerisihan menggelayuti Raito karena Lawliet memandangnya terlalu lama, "Apa?"

"Ah, lihat," Lawliet memajukan tubuhnya, menyeberangi meja di hadapannya, satu tangan rampingnya bertumpu pada bagian tengah papan catur, tempat pertempuran pikiran mereka berlangsung. Selewat, Raito menangkap bayangan gelap yang disapukan sempurna pada kulit dada Lawliet di balik tulang selangka yang kelewat menonjol. Bibir Raito bergetar ketika sapuan kelembutan jemari Lawliet beradu dengannya, bergerak di sepanjang garis bibirnya.

Ia kembali ke kursinya, duduk semestinya di sana –yang artinya sama dengan berjongkok-, menjilat jemarinya yang baru saja menelusuri bibir Raito sambil mengurungnya lekat-lekat dalam sorot yang menebarkan isyarat, "Ada lapisan gula di mulutmu."

Raito menelan ludah. tercenung rikuh.

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote: **Semedi saya untuk menyelesaikan **Seven is Enough** malah menghasilkan drabble nista ini…_Ya ampun, Mama ampunilah anakmu!_


	2. Pembalasan

**

* * *

Our Now**

**Pembalasan**

_Equilibrium

* * *

  
_

Mata dibalas mata, telinga dibalas telinga, tangan dibalas tangan.

_Barbar_.

Tapi itu sistem yang dianut Raito, tak peduli seberapa berpendidikan dan manusiawinya dia.

Marathon catur selama tiga bulan bersama Lawliet, belum bisa diputuskan pemenangnya. Meskipun kemenangan sementara ada di tangan Lawliet. Beda satu skor, 345-346.

Bibir Raito terasa panas, bukan karena sentuhan jari kerontang Lawliet, tapi karena ingin memaki!

Lawliet telah menang dengan cara yang paling licik.

_Berhati-hatilah, Lawliet, waktu pembalasan akan tiba._

**---HF-Smile---**

"Hm," Lawliet bergumam, "belum bisa menerima kekalahanmu, Raito-_kun_?"

Raito tertawa ringan, menyusun bidak-bidak caturnya, "Ini hanya untuk penyegaran, Lawliet." Berlawanan dengan ucapannya, ia pun menyusun bidak-bidak hitam milik Lawliet, memaksa bermain.

Lawliet mengerti sepenuhnya desakan hati Raito, senyumnya terkulum, "Kalau ini bisa membuatmu senang, Raito-_kun_."

"Tentu saja," Raito membalas senyuman Lawliet dengan seringai percaya diri, "Kali ini ada aturan tambahan." Lawliet membuka matanya lebar-lebar, memandangi Raito bingung.

"Lawan yang bidaknya termakan, harus melepaskan pakaiannya selembar demi selembar," ucap Raito acuh, seolah persyaratannya seperti hanya pertaruhan enteng. Lawliet bergeming di tempatnya, berpikir. Seringai Raito makin lebar, mengintimidasi, "Terlalu berat?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menjawab kemudian dengan tekad bulat, "Ini tantangan yang mempertaruhkan integritas. Saya tidak mungkin menolak."

**---HF-Smile---**

_Kedua raja tergeletak di atas papan catur yang dingin. Yang lainnya bergelimpangan tak tentu._

"_Kita tidak menyelesaikan pertandingan, Lawliet?"_

"_Hmmm, menurutmu?"_

"_Kita tidak akan melakukan _**apapun**_, sebelum aku mengalahkanmu dan mengembalikan skor ke posisi seri."_

"…_, Baiklah, kau menang."_

"_Jadi, sampai di mana kita tadi?"_

"_Kau sebaiknya diam, saya akan mengingatkanmu."_

"_Ah…,Kau tidak bisa dipercaya…."_

_Bidak-bidak catur berhujanan ke lantai, teredam bunyinya oleh tumpukan jeans dan kaos, bersembunyi malu di balik lipatan-liukannya. mejanya terlalu penuh untuk medan pergumulan kedua pesaing yang sama-sama tak mau mengalah._

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote:** _Like I said, no lemon, no lime, just suggestive scene _XDDD.


	3. Omong Kosong

**

* * *

Our Now**

**Omong Kosong**

_Ambiguitas kadang menjadi tremor

* * *

  
_

"Raito-_kun_."

"Ada apa, Lawliet?"

"Saya mau bicara."

"Aku tahu. Bicaralah."

"Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan dengan meletakkan surat kabar itu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak sebodoh itu. Kau sendiri bicara sambil memakan kue-kue manis itu. Katakan saja, aku mendengarkan."

Jeda.

"Kita sudah lama tinggal bersama. Ada pikiran yang mulai melintas dalam benak saya."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin aku menikahimu."

"Tidak, kau menanggapi terlalu serius…Bagaimana kalau anak saja?"

Mendadak Raito terserang tremor.

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote:** Saya mencoba membuat mereka tetap _in chara_. Bagi yang menemukan ke OOC-an, harap berikan teguran pada saya, _ne?_

*Padahal L yang meminta anak dari Raito pun sudah merupakan ke-super-duper-masif-OOC-parah-banget-tak-terselamatkan-lagi.*


	4. Take it Seriously

**Author's note: **terinspirasi dari sebuah mahakarya doujinka Death Note yang sukses membuat saya ketawa gegulingan. Bagi yang sudah membaca doujinnya, tentu bisa melihat korelasi antara fic ini dengan doujin

* * *

**Our Now**

**Take it Seriously**

_Isu anak masih berlanjut

* * *

  
_

Lawliet pasti bercanda.

Tapi Raito lebih percaya Lawliet sinting. Persis seperti yang selalu terjadi pada orang-orang jenius atau terlalu analitis.

Sampai sekarang dia belum bisa menemukan apa korelasinya akumulasi waktu tinggal bersama dengan subyek baru, _anak_.

Lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, dirinya dan Lawliet, seingatnya dan tak mungkin salah, adalah laki-laki, kombinasi paling minim probabilitas dalam prokreasi, alias mustahil.

Maka Raito tertawa pada akhir penyimpulannya, Lawliet pastilah sedang bergurau dengannya.

**---HF-Smile---**

"Aku pulang," Raito melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu.

"Selamat datang, Raito-_kun_," Lawliet muncul di lorong, tidak sendiri, "Mello, itu ayahmu. Panggil dia _Otou-san_."

Anak pada kisaran usia sepuluh tahun, berekspresi makin sinis dicampuradukkan kebingungan, "Heh? Jadi siapa ayahku? Kau," ia menunjuk Lawliet, kemudian pada Raito, "atau kau?"

Hidup bersama Lawliet mungkin tidak hanya akan menyebabkan Raito terserang tremor akut, suatu saat, dia yakin akan menjadi penderita ataxia.

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote: **saya tidak meyakini M-preg. Maka begitulah Mello datang di _soon to be family_ Yagami. _Welcome, Mello dan maafkan saya, Raito, keabsurban saya bisa menyebabkanmu menderita ataxia*_ditulis namanya di DN_*._

**Ataxia :** penyakit kehilangan fungsi tubuh.


	5. Keingintahuan Mello

**

* * *

**

**Our Now**

**Keingintahuan Mello**

_Adalah petaka bagi Raito

* * *

  
_

Bagi bocah yang sedang giat-giatnya bertumbuh seperti Mello, rasa keingintahuannya pun membludak karena tekanan hormon.

Hal yang paling mengganggunya belakangan adalah kedua ayahnya.

Bukankah disebutkan saja sudah terdengar ganjil?

Dua, ayah…,_Dua_ ayah, mengerti di mana perbedaannya?

Ada yang _sangat_ salah dengan frase itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dan perlu mendapat penjelasan kritis, ia menghampiri Raito sore itu.

"_Otou-san_," Mello duduk di hadapan Raito.

Raito menjawab dengan gumaman acuh.

"Kenapa kalian, dua lelaki, mengadopsi anak?"

"Tentu saja karena kita tidak bisa memiliki anak."

"Kenapa laki-laki tidak bisa memiliki anak?"

"Tentu saja karena laki-laki tidak punya rahim dan sel telur untuk dibuahi-."

Wajah Mello sumringah, seperti mendapat mainan paling muktahir, "Apa itu artinya kalian melakukan *sensor*, *sensor*, ah, tidak, tidak, mungkin *sensor*,*sensor*?"

Pembicaraan berkembang hingga terlalu rumit bagi Raito untuk dilanjutkan. Raito melompat bangkit, menggeram murka, "Berapa usiamu, Mello!? Kau sudah mulai membaca buku-buku tidak relevan dengan usiamu? Kuperingatkan kau untuk membuangnya!"

Mello menekuk wajahnya, seraya langsung melesat sakit hati ke kamarnya.

Reaksinya untuk pura-pura marah adalah tepat. Raito terhuyung lemas ke kursinya, masih merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Hampir saja ia membeberkan segalanya, ditodong tuduhan kelewat jitu.

_Ya, semuanya ya,Mello._

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote : **Setiap menemukan kata *sensor*, kalian berhak mengisinya dengan apa saja. Terbangkan imajinasi Anda! Eits, jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh dulu, saya sebenarnya mengisinya untuk 'main catur', 'bertenis', 'memasak', dan 'makan bersama'*naughty laugh*.

Terima kasih saya tidak terlukiskan untuk kalian yang mau meladeni cerita abnormal dan tidak jelas saya ini *big hug*.

Dan review kalian pasti saya balas satu persatu sebagai bentuk penghargaan terdalam saya. Jadi awasi _e-mail_ Anda sekalian, nantikan kegajean saya berlanjut^_^.


	6. Kontrak

**

* * *

Our Now**

**Kontrak**

_Di balik wajah malaikat

* * *

  
_

"Aku tidak terima. Titik." Raito sudah pada finalnya.

"Kenapa, Raito-_kun_?" bukan Lawliet pula bila tidak terus mencecar sampai ke alasan hakiki.

"Dia," Raito tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Bahwa harga dirinyalah yang menjadi prioritas, "Dia _berbahaya_."

"Coba bicaralah yang spesifik," tentang Lawliet tajam, matanya menyipit penuh selidik, "Siapa yang berbahaya? Mello atau _kau_?"

Tidak biasa ditentang, kepalan tangan Raito sudah menyapa sisi wajah Lawliet. Ia tersentak sadar saat itu juga, "Lawliet, aku-."

Lawliet mengepalkan tinjunya, menahannya dengan perangkat logika yang dibanggakannya, "Kalau pukulan itu bisa menerima Mello di rumah ini, saya _mengizinkannya _terjadi."

Raito memandangnya dengan perasaan tidak keruan; antara gemas, marah, dan kecewa karena tidak ada balasan setimpal. Namun yang paling mendominasi adalah hasrat. Hasrat untuk menghancurkan kesabaran, merobek ekspresi topengnya.

"Kau…," Raito mendesah lemah, mendekati Lawliet, cengkraman tangannya melunak menjadi tangan-tangan yang biasa sangat loyal membagikan kelembutan.

Kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit menguap dari mediumnya, meninggalkan insting paling mendasar sekaligus paling primitif. Mereka sama saja layaknya hewan liar yang saling berburu, memuaskan rasa lapar yang tidak akan terpuaskan hanya dengan saling memangsa daging dan darah secara harafiah.

Sampai ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka, menumpahkan aib pekat dalam ruangan pada si mahluk kecil.

Matanya memandang nyalang, sedikit tak percaya, sedikit heran, banyak terkagum-kagum –kagum seperti melihat pinguin di kebun binatang-, "_Luar biasa_! Kalian _benar-benar_ melakukannya! Melakukan *sensor*, *sensor*, *sensor*, *sensor*, seperti di buku! Aku punya cerita seru untuk teman-teman besok!"

**---HF-Smile---**

Pesuasi untuk Mello meliputi segunung cokelat dan mainan digital terbaru, serta janji kosong yang terdengar manis, berharap bisa memanipulasi pikiran anak-anak yang sederhana.

Katanya, "Mello, kau boleh minta apa saja. Tapi jangan katakan ini pada siapapun."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka tidak mau dengar hal-hal…Privat."

"Tapi aku sempat membahas dengan teman-temanku! Mereka bilang mereka penasaran dan ingin melihat versi nyatanya!"

"_Diam, _kau mau cokelat dan mainan ini, tidak?"

Mello menyengir lebar, sumringah, "Tentu saja mau!" Ia merobek pembungkus aluminium cokelat pertama, menelan satu patahan dengan sigap, "Ngomong-ngomong, O_yaji_, kau serius _kan_ dengan aku-boleh-minta-apa-saja?" seringainya semakin lebar, _dan apa itu?_ Wajah polosnya sirna, digantikan senyum paling jahat yang bisa muncul di wajah anak-anak.

Mereka baru saja menandatangi kontrak seumur hidup, Raito harus menerima pil pahitnya. Kenapa Lawliet tidak mau percaya sebenarnya Mello adalah setan cilik?

Apapun mekanismenya, hasilnya tetap. Mello resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Yagami.

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote: **saya baru menyadari telah beberapa kali menuliskan Raito sebagai pelaku KDRT _kronis_! Maafkan ke-OOC-an ini, *mah lovely dovey*Raito! Lain kali saya akan lebih berhati-hati dan menuangkan segenap cinta untuk menuliskanmu…,Tapi berkat itu juga Mello resmi menjadi anggota keluargaXD.


	7. Analisis

**

* * *

Our Now**

**Analisis**

_Pembicaraan ringan mereka

* * *

  
_

Lawliet terpana, _mungkin_, karena sulit membedakan emosi pada wajah datarnya. Tapi kira-kira itulah yang dirasakannya ketika mendapati kulit Mello lebam-lebam, termasuk mata kirinya yang menghitam dan di antara hidung dan bibirnya ada bercak kemerahan.

"Mello, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya mencoba perhatian, layaknya kewajiban orang tua.

Anak itu mendengus, wajahnya merah padam mengingat peristiwa tadi siang, di sekolah, "Temanku memukulku, sekarang dia musuhku!"

"Kenapa temanmu memukulmu?" Lawliet menuntun putranya ke ruang tamu, di sana ada Raito yang sedang membaca surat kabar.

"Karena aku memukulnya," cetus Mello. "Kenapa kau memukulnya? Ceritakan dengan sistematis, Mello," Lawliet sendiri melintasi ruangan, mengambil kotak P3K, kemudian kembali untuk mengurus luka-luka Mello dengan cekatan.

"Semua salahnya, karena ia tidak percaya aku punya dua ayah! Katanya, normalnya, orang tua itu sepasang pria-wanita. Aku juga tahu, _brengsek_," Mello memaki sambil mengerutkan hidungnya menahan sakit.

Lawliet tersenyum simpul, "Itu bukan salahnya. Memang seharusnya begitu, tapi bukankah selalu ada pengecualian?" Lalu suaranya sedikit mengancam, "Dari mana kau pelajari kata-kata kasar itu? Kau tidak boleh menggunakannya. Kalau saya mendapatimu menggunakannya lagi, saya tidak akan segan memukulmu."

Mello melengos, masih tidak bisa terima, "Benar. Ini bukan salahnya! Ini salah kedua orang tuanya, yang pria dan wanita!"

Lawliet tercenung, "Mungkin juga. Tapi kalau ditelusuri lebih lanjut, kesalahannya ada pada sistem sosial masyarakat yang sudah terlalu mendarah-daging."

"Kalau begitu, pencipta sistem sosial itu lebih bersalah! Para ahli sosial itu seharusnya dituntut pertanggungjawaban moralnya karena tidak pernah memperhitungan kelompok minoritas! Ini sama saja dengan penindasan kulit berwarna oleh kulit putih di Amerika seabad silam," argumen Mello berapi-api.

Kerutan di kening Lawliet semakin dalam, "Kau sedikit lagi mencapai kebenaran paling mendasar, Mello. Sebenarnya ini bermula dari awal penciptaan. Manusia pertama adalah Adam dan Hawa, sepasang pria dan wanita. Praktis karena kisah yang sudah terlalu mustahil ditelusuri, akhirnya orang hanya bisa takluk pada kepercayaan, dan menjadi stereotip yang tidak mengikutinya adalah pendosa."

Mello ber-oooh-ria, mengangguk-angguk semangat mendapat pencerahan.

Di balik surat kabarnya, Raito memutar bola matanya, jengah pada indoktrinasi Lawliet yang terlampau sesat.

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote:** Semenjak menuliskan fanfic Death Note, saya secara tidak sadar sering memasukkan selentingan-selentingan religi…, Mohon kalian untuk lebih kritis membacanya. Konteks di sini, seperti yang saya nyatakan di akhir, jelas adalah **SESAT**. Saya bukan atheis yang sedang berusaha membujuk orang untuk ikut atheis juga. Ini sekedar _crack_, setuju?:)


	8. Ganjil

**Author's note**: Terima kasih untuk sambutan yang selalu luar biasa sampai saya senyam-senyum sendiri ketika membaca review yang masuk. _I'm really grateful_.

Mungkin ada yang bengong ngebaca 3 chapter terakhir, apalagi chapter 7. Saya menyadari adanya kekurangan sehingga menjadi _missing link_ untuk menyampaikan tema humornya, _so_, saya akan mencoba menjelaskan maksud dari chapter 7:

Mello merasa tidak adil karena teman-temannya tidak percaya ada juga anak yang seperti dirinya, ketimbang punya orang tua lengkap(pria dan wanita), dia malah punya dua ayah. Berniat menghibur, mengembalikan Mello ke garis netral, L mencoba menerangkan pada Mello bahwa selalu ada pengecualian.

Tapi Mello salah persepsi, dia malah menyalahkan orang tua teman-temannya, yang notabennya mengajarkan yang namanya pasangan pasti pria dan wanita. Masih dalam usaha membuyarkan kemarahan Mello, L menyalahkan sistem sosial. Disambut Mello yang lebih menyalahkan 'pencipta' sistem sosial. Memang Mello terbawa suasana permainan analitik L, tapi akhirnya L terjerumus permainannya sendiri. Ujung-ujungnya dia menyalahkan Adam dan Hawa*udah jauh banget dan udah ga nyambung sama konteks pertengkaran Mello dengan temannya*, sampai menyebabkan Raito _speechless_.

_**Pesan**_**:**

_1. jangan terlalu memusingkan hal yang sudah ada dan jangan terlalu kritis. Kalau Anda tidak secerdas L dan Mello, bisa-bisa kena gangguan jiwa*disate*._

_2. Menyelipkan sifat L yang atheis, karena kalau menyalahkan awal penciptaan berarti secara ga langsung menyalahkan Penciptanya. Apalagi dia mengatakan, "…Praktis karena kisah yang sudah terlalu mustahil ditelusuri, akhirnya orang hanya bisa takluk pada kepercayaan, dan menjadi stereotip yang tidak mengikutinya adalah pendosa.". Mengindikasikan segala fakta yang ada harus didukung bukti, rasio, dan logika. Kalau ga ada, dia tidak akan percaya._

_*_mojok buat intopeksi diri*;__;'.

* * *

**Our Now**

**Ganjil**

_???

* * *

  
_

Insting, Raito percaya instingnya setajam hewan liar. Dan insting hewan liar selalu benar. Terutama saat mendiktesi bahaya.

Di rumahnya, ia tidak merasa aman karena selama beberapa hari Lawliet bertindak mencurigakan. Ia sering menghindar, sering tidak berselera dengan makanan manisnya padahal Raito dapat meyakini Lawliet rela mati demi sepotong kue dengan irisan buah dan taburan cokelat parut di seluruh sisinya.

Raito mengira Mello tahu sesuatu, tapi anak itu meminta terlalu banyak imbalan. Mello itu seperti titisan setan saat berhadapan dengannya seorang diri, namun di hadapan Lawliet, dia berubah manis dan polos.

Mello adalah perkara lain.

Keanehan terus sahut-menyahut.

_Dan yang teraneh, terjadi seperti malam ini…._

Kira-kira pukul dua atau tiga subuh, Raito tidak terlalu pasti, tapi kondisi di luar gordennya masih sangat gelap. Bahkan jangkrikpun sudah menghentikan pertunjukkannya berjam-jam lalu. Seperti masih ada di dalam mimpinya, terdengar tangisan anjing liar.

_Memanggil…Memanggil._

Sedu sedan, samar-samar, di suatu tempat. Entah di dalam mimpi atau kenyataan, tapi terus berdengung, memaksanya bangun. Lolongan kesedihan itu sangat nyata setelah ia lebih fokus.

"Lawliet, kau dengar itu?" Raito menggapai-gapai ke sebelahnya, mencari dalam kegelapan yang menelan segala bentuk.

Raito menoleh ke sampingnya karena baringan di sisinya dingin, lama ditinggalkan. _Ke mana ia pergi di tengah malam buta?_ Perlahan-lahan, adrenalin mengeratkan jantungnya, Raito memakai sandal. Lorong kamarnya tak berpenghuni, diduduki kesunyian. Ia mengitari ruang duduk sampai dapur, tidak ada siapapun, tapi ia semakin yakin dengan isak tangis yang didengarnya.

_Apakah Mello?_

Derit-derit mengikuti setiap langkah hati-hati pemuda itu di setiap anak tangga. Tidak ada yang berbeda, lantai dasar maupun lantai atas terlelap tanpa kesadaran. Mengintip kamar Mello, anak itu tidur berantakan dengan pulas.

Ratapan samar itu semakin mengusiknya karena sekonyong-konyong suara itu lebih vokal. Dan kini Raito bisa mengenali asalnya, dari kamar tepat berseberangan dengan kamar Mello. Kamar kosong.

Ia tidak percaya hantu atau hal-hal mistis lainnya-_kecuali Mello, karena berwujud manusia_-, tapi instingnya terbagun sepenuhnya, menghentak jantungnya lebih kuat ketika ia meraih kenop pintu. Bahaya apa yang mungkin dihadapinya di dalam rumah sendiri?

Raito membentangkan pintu dengan sigap. Matanya memicing pada sesosok siluet, berusaha mengenalinya. Sosok itu pun balas memandangnya.

Setelah terbiasa dengan kegelapan, Raito mengerjap. "Lawliet?"

"Raito-_kun_," bisiknya rendah dan lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" baru kali ini instingnya melakukan kesalahan. Lawliet tentunya bukan bahaya yang mengancam. Kelegaannya berubah menjadi keingintahuan.

"Tidak ada," suara Lawliet datar, namun sanggahannya lebih seperti memaksa Raito untuk meninggalkannya, "saya hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Insomnia?" Raito menatap curiga, "hanya karena itu kau menangis?"

"Em," Lawliet bergumam, "ya."

Raito menghela nafas, melembutkan sikapnya, "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak," Lawliet menyanggah lagi, "Kembalilah dulu, saya segera menyusul. Maaf membangunkanmu."

Semakin lama dan semakin penglihatannya menyesuaikan diri, Kesadaran Raito mulai menangkap keganjilan-keganjilan yang tidak disadarinya. Meskipun punggung Lawliet menelikung tajam, kakinya tidak dilipat sampai ke depan dadanya. Ia seperti melindungi sesuatu, perutnya.

Ada sesuatu di perutnya. Perutnya membusung dengan cara yang paling aneh. Bulat, besar.

Ini pikiran konyol, sinting, dan tolol, _apalagi sampai mampir di kepalanya_. Tapi pikiran itu terus menarik-narik kewarasannya, "Lawliet, _bagaimana kau bisa hamil_?!"

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote:** chapter ini ga crack? _Emang_!


	9. Terbongkar

**

* * *

**

**Our Now**

**Terbongkar**

_Penguasa sebenarnya

* * *

  
_

…,"Lawliet, _bagaimana kau bisa hamil_?"

"Itu bercanda _kan_?" Lawliet malah balas bertanya.

_Benar, pikiranku sangat irasional. _Raito mengkomposisikan dirinya kembali, berusaha tenang walau lengannya bergetar, "Tentu saja bercanda. Tapi kenapa perutmu membesar seperti itu?"

Lawliet mengeratkan pelukan di perutnya, "Ah, ya, ini karena saya terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi manisan, juga karena saya tidak terlalu banyak berpikir, hasilnya seperti yang kau lihat."

Setelah tahu kecemasannya tidak berarti, kantuk kembali menggelayuti kesadaran Raito. Ia menguap, "Jujur saja tingkah lakumu belakangan sangat aneh. Membuatku berpikir macam-macam…Sudahlah, aku kembali dulu."

Lawliet mengangguk.

Suara tangis kembali, kali ini sangat kencang dan memberontak. "_Sssshhh-, ssshhh_," meskipun Lawliet berusaha menenangkannya, tidak ada gunanya. Raito sudah keburu berbalik, merasa menang sekaligus jengkel, "Aku _tahu_ kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

Raito menarik tangan kurus Lawliet, seketika itu juga-Oh, semua dewa yang tidak dipercayainya-ia diserbu malfungsi otak.

**---HF-Smile---**

Raito bersyukur ia masih hidup sampai sekarang, meskipun berkali-kali berpikir nyawanya akan melayang karena gagal jantung maupun sesak nafas mendadak, termasuk kemungkinan menjadi penderita ataxia.

Kemarin malam termasuk cobaan berat yang berhasil dilaluinya, ia mulai berpikir sebaiknya ia bertobat agar lebih siap menghadapi kejutan-kejutan yang dibawa Lawliet. Alternatif lainnya, ia berpikir mendalami ilmu mental agar dapat memprediksi hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan.

Omong-omong, sekarang penghuni rumah Yagami sudah digenapkan dengan kehadiran Nate River, atau untuk memudahkan, Lawliet sudah memberi nama panggilan **Near**. Prosesi pengesahan dilakukan dalam tiga babak, melibatkan:

* * *

**Pendahuluan, **

_interogasi dan persuasi_

"Dari mana kau temukan anak itu?"

"Awalnya dia tidak menangis. Saya pikir dia boneka."

"Lalu kau membawanya pulang untuk mainan Mello? Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya."

"Atau kau menganggap kita ini membuka usaha penampungan anak-anak?"

"Itu juga tidak. Dia hanya bayi kecil, Raito-_kun_. Saya janji dia tidak akan merepotkanmu. Kau tahu saya tidak akan ingkar janji."

* * *

**Puncak,**

_aksi menjerit dan mengancam_

"Mello sudah cukup menyusahkan! Jangan coba-coba mendatangkan satu lagi perusuh di rumah ini!"

"_Jadi_ saya dan Mello adalah perusuh?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sentimentil?"

"Saya memang sentimentil, saya lelah dengan aturanmu yang ingin menyembunyikan segalanya! Ini sudah waktunya kita mengaku, Raito-_kun_. Terimalah kau mengalami penyimpangan seksual."

"Itu tidak adil! Bukankah awalnya kau sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakannya?"

"Ingat kesepakatan kita bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu bila ada pihak dirugikan? Saya juga tidak mau meladeni _permainan__**mu**_ yang sering membuat sakit pinggang, salah urat, dan influenza. Saya sadar usia, dan sebaiknya kau juga."

* * *

**Penutup,**

_Bendera putih dikibarkan_

"Aku merasa _akulah_ pihak yang dirugikan."

"Tidak ada aksi-aksi akrobatik. Itu keputusan saya berdasarkan kualitas kesehatan, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan anak ini. Sekian."

"Lawliet, kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpamu, _brengsek,_ kau memaksaku mengakuinya!"

"Saya masih bisa mempertimbangkan dan masih bisa diajak membuat kesepakatan baru, asal kau setuju Near tinggal bersama kita."

"…."

* * *

Tentunya keluarga ini akan mengarungi hidup penuh kebahagiaan.

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote:** Permainan apa yang menyebabkan sakit pinggang, salah urat, dan influenza? _Hush!_ Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah lari marathon malam-malam, tanpa pemanasan. Raito kan gemar sekali olah raga, jadi L harus menemaninya siang dan malam:-P

Biarpun begitu, Raito tetap takluk pada semua ancaman L, _He's so deeply in love, isn't he?_XD

Apa saya sudah berhasil membuat Anda tertawa kembali? _Belum!?!_ *kembali semedi*


	10. Perang

**

* * *

Our Now**

**Perang**

_Lawan yang belum setara

* * *

  
_

_Tidak ada!_

Ini kesekian kalinya Lawliet mendapati persediaan coklatnya kosong.

_Bagaimana bisa?_

Tadi siang jelas-jelas ia baru saja memasukkan stok. Ia menuding Raito tanpa pikir panjang, tapi secepat itu juga ia memperoleh kilahan, "Aku tidak memakan coklatmu, Lawliet. Aku tidak tertarik, _bahkan _untuk menyentuhnya."

Siapapun yang memakannya, tidak pernah tahu konsekuensinya.

Lawliet mendeklarasikan perang. Ya, _perang_.

Strategi memancing pelaku keluar pertama gagal, menuntunnya pada Raito yang kali ini dengan sukarela pindah kamar sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan-singkatnya Raito jengah difitnah dan berniat menghukum Lawliet dengan keabsenannya.

_Sungguh siksaan_, tapi Lawliet keras pada pendiriannya.

Strategi kedua dikandaskan pada Near yang di sekitar mulutnya belepotan coklat. Lawliet lebih tahu dari siapapun Near sudah bisa merangkak dan berkeliaran di dalam rumah, tapi memakan coklat?

_Gigi saja belum punya._

_Siapapun pelakunya, saya harus mengakui kecerdasannya. Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa agak tanggung?_ Maksudnya dari pemilihan korban pun sudah tidak tepat. Tapi cara-cara si pelaku membimbing Lawliet pada kesalahan adalah potensi yang harus diperhitungkan.

"Aku pulang," Mello berseru acuh.

Lawliet keluar untuk menghampirinya, "Saya bingung."

"Apa yang membingungkanmu?" Mello meletakan sepatunya di rak, karena Lawliet terus mengawasinya. Padahal biasanya ia lari dari kewajiban ini.

"Persediaan makanan manis saya selalu habis belakangan ini."

"Ah, itu karena _Otou-san _terlalu banyak memakannya. Apa _sih_ yang membingungkan?" Mello menyeringai di balik punggungnya, "aku mau diam di kamarku, jangan panggil aku sebelum makan malam."

Tiba-tiba Lawliet menarik daun telinganya.

"Adu-_duh_!" Mello mengerang marah sekaligus terkejut, spontan melompat menjauhi Lawliet. "Apa kesalahan yang kulakukan?"

"Lihat dirimu sendiri," Lawliet melotot, menunjuk cermin pada daun pintu rak sepatu.

Mello mematuhi ancaman Lawliet hanya karena ia penasaran. "Apa, _Otou-san_? Kau sangat tidak beralasan!" ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kepada Lawliet, menuntut penjelasan lebih rasional.

"Gigi…Gigimu, Mello," Lawliet menggeram hampir seperti kehabisan nafas.

Mello kembali berhadapan dengan bayangan dirinya di cermin, menyeringai lebar-lebar. Di sanalah aibnya berada. Gigi putih susunya terbalut warna coklat di beberapa tempat. Sejurus itu juga ia menciut, "Aku tidak memakan coklatmu, ini dari temanku.."

"Kamar mandi, Mello!" ancam Lawliet, untuk pertama kalinya mengeluarkan nada tak bisa dibantah.

"Tadi sehabis main bola-."

"Saya akan percaya kalau ada _sedikit_ saja noda lumpur di sepatumu," Lawliet memutus tanpa kompromi, "Kamar mandi, _sekarang_."

Mello mendumal-semacam ,"Pelit.", "Tidak berprikemanusiaan."-, kalau ia pikir Lawliet tidak mendengarnya, pemikiran itu sudah dipatahkan dengan bertambah panjangnya waktu detensinya, _selamat tinggal makan malam_.

Satu yang dipelajarinya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi pada tengah malam, jangan membuat Lawliet dendam akibat makanan.

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote : ** Akhirnya Mello kena getahnyaXDDD. _So sorry, Kiddo_, kali ini kamu harus berakhir di kamar mandi dengan kekalahan. _Well_ saya agak takut dengan resiko OOC menuliskan chapter ini, tapi saya sudah punya keinginan kuat menuliskannya sampai resiko itu pun akan saya tanggung*grin*.

Lagi, Ooba-Sensei dan Ohbata-Sensei belum pernah memberikan _hint_ akan seperti apa jadinya L kalau makanan manis direngut darinya. Menilik keobsesifan L pada makanan manis dan sebagai fans, saya punya kebebasan berimajinasi dong?*ngeyel*

Dilihat dari segi yang lebih _insightful_, L sebenarnya tidak suka sikap pencuri sekaligus memfitnah Mello, tak sesuai dengan prinsip keadilannya. Dia bisa bersikap keras pada pelaku kejahatan. Tapi sebagai _drabble_ dan _crack_, kalian harus puas L bakal mendendam kalau makanannya-_another soulmate of him_-diambil. Di sini saya cuma mengadopsi kekerasan sifatnya dan sisi kekanak-kanakannya ketika sesuatu yang disukainya .

Di lain pihak, saya senang menuliskan Mello sebagai anak nakal, pembangkang, dan kritis-walaupun kritisnya digunakan untuk membela kesalahannya-.

_Okay, Raito, you can go back to your room!_


	11. His First Word Spoken

**

* * *

Our Now**

**His First Word Spoken**

_Salah asuhan

* * *

  
_

Sesuai janjinya, Lawliet menghabiskan waktu berkualitas paling banyak dengan anak bungsunya. Di kala Mello di sekolah dan Raito di kantor, kemewahannya sendirian di rumah selain mengerjakan pekerjaannya dimanfaatkan untuk mendidik Near.

Berdasarkan pengalaman-pengalaman yang dirasakan para orang tua lainnya, mendengar kata pertama yang terungkap dari mulut yang biasanya hanya sesak dijejali tangis dan jeritan adalah anugerah termahal seperti nyanyian para malaikat dari Surga.

Lawliet tidak bisa menangkap rasio dari 'nyanyian para Malaikat dari Surga', tapi sampai saat ini keseluruhan perkembangan yang dialami Near selalu mengharu-birukan perasaan Lawliet, entah karena kemampuannya dalam mengurus anak bertambah baik atau karena ia selalu menemui misteri baru yang tak terjelaskan oleh otak briliannya. Yang manapun itu, Lawliet menantikan detik-detik misteri itu membalutnya dalam kuasa tak terbantahkan.

"_Booo_-…."

"Ayo, Near, sedikit lagi."

"_Buu…Ruuu…._"

"Ayo ucapkan, _to-uuu-chan_."

"_Burrrru-booo…i_."

Terbalut dalam kuasa tak terbantahkan? Ya.

_Kalut_ lebih tepat.

Melongo, diminus mulut menganga-karena seterkesiap apapun seorang Lawliet, pantang baginya melebarkan mulut, kecuali untuk mengasupi dirinya kue, donat, dan lain pihak menghambat seluruh artikulasi dalam diri Lawliet lebih lama dari kapanpun yang pernah terjadi.

_Siapa pula yang sering menyebut-nyebut kata yang mampu memicu perang antah-berantah paling ganas sekaligus brutal di rumah?_

Lawliet menghela nafas, ia sangat yakin dengan hipotesanya.

Menghukum biang keladi adalah hal kedua, Ia harus mulai memikirkan metode terbaik untuk merombak kesalahan akut ini dalam prioritas 'gawat darurat' karena Raito _jelas_ tidak akan senang mendengarnya.

**---HF-Smile---**

**A little footnote : **

_Buru Boi : _homosexsual on Japanese term.*_tackle_*

Kalian punya pikiran yang sama dengan L tentang kriminal yang sesungguhnya? Anggota keluarga Yagami cuma empat. Near yang menjadi korban sudah diluar hitungan. L jelas tidak akan menanamkan ajaran _sedikit menyimpang_, lebih-lebih Raito yang acuh pada kedua anaknya. Jadi pelakunya sudah pasti….*nunjuk Mello ala Conan Edogawa*

Mello: "_Tapi itu kan benar!"_

_Mello, gara-gara kamu, Near sudah tercemar mulai dari kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya._

**A little-**_**crack**_**-footnote:**

_Melongo, diminus mulut menganga-karena seterkesiap apapun seorang Lawliet, pantang baginya melebarkan mulut, kecuali untuk mengasupi dirinya kue, donat, dan gulali-._

Oh, there is something I almost forget to tell. Except cakes, donuts, sweets, there _IS _something that makes L open his mouth voluntarily…You ask what!? Leave it to your imagination, Ladies.

*diisolasi ke Gunung Kilimanjaro oleh ayahanda dan bunda.*


	12. Ketika L Pergi

**

* * *

Our Now**

**Ketika L Pergi**

_Kekuatan seorang 'ibu'

* * *

_

"_Saya harus pergi."_

"_Mello dan Near bersamamu 'kan?"_

_Pada saat itu, Lawliet hanya tersenyum simpul, mengolok kecerdasannya. _

Di sanalah Raito sekarang berada, di antara kedua putranya. Atau kalau diterjemahkan ke bahasa matematisnya, di antara lilitan topan dan semburan lava panas.

Awalnya segalanya nampak terkendali, Raito membiarkan Mello melempar sepatunya sembarangan, langsung lari ke kamarnya untuk main _game_. Sementara Near belum terbangun dari tidurnya semenjak Lawliet pergi. Raito sendiri memilih duduk di ruang tamu seorang diri, berbagi romantisme dengan kekasih keduanya, buku.

Kedamaian adalah hal yang rentan, keretakan dimulai saat Mello turun dari kamarnya, meminta makan.

Raito beranjak ke lemari es, mengharapkan ada makanan siap dihangatkan, tapi tidak ada apapun. Ia menghela nafas, "Tidak ada makanan, kau tunggu saja ayahmu pulang."

Mello mengerutkan kening seraya menggosok-gosok perutnya, "Tapi aku sudah _sangat_ lapar."

Raito menengok lemari esnya, masih berpikir ada sepotong kue terselip di sana untuk membungkam mulut Mello, tapi tidak ada. Memang tidak ada, ia harus menerima fakta, "Baiklah, tunggu seperempat jam, aku harus menyiapkan bahan dulu."

"Sebaiknya lebih cepat dari itu," imbuh Mello lesu. Gerumuh pelan dalam perutnya mulai ia isi dengan beberapa gelas air. Ia tidak kembali ke kamarnya, tapi menonton di ruang tamu.

Beberapa bahan sederhana telah diiris tipis-tipis, wajan sudah dipanaskan, sedikit minyak di dalamnya mulai meletup bersemangat. Sayur-sayur segar melayu seiiring panas meningkat, harum mulai menyebar. Jerit tangis mulai berdering.

"Mello, pergilah ke kamar Near," perintah Raito.

"Hn!" Mello menjawab dengan gumaman. Tiga menit setelahnya, tangisan itu makin meraung. Raito menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit, ia bisa melihat pucak kepala pirang masih belum beranjak dari depan televisi.

"Mello!" nada suaranya mau tidak mau naik, "Cepat periksa Near, atau kau tidak mendapat makan malam!"

Mello mendengus keras, jelas sengaja ingin didengar. Tapi kini ia beringsut dan berjalan lambat sambil mengekori acara yang diikutinya melalui sudut matanya. Raito menggeleng pelan, seingatnya ia tidak pernah menjadi anak yang susah diatur. Ia sedang mengambil piring saji dari rak ketika Mello menjerit-jerit, tidak kalah dari suporter bola, "_Oyaji_! Gawat! _Gawat_!"

Pucat menyapu wajah Raito meskipun ia masih mempertahankan ketenangannya, "Ada apa?"

"Near…Near…," Mello menarik-narik lengan kemeja Raito.

Raito meletakan piring saji di meja, bergegas mengikuti tuntunan Mello.

Ada sedikit bau tidak menyenangkan, menyengat ketika Raito memasuki kamar. Ditambah dengkingan Near melengkapi kerusuhan. Raito mengernyit, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kurasa-kurasa," Mello tergagap ngeri, "itu-mahluk itu…Buang air."

Mello seperti membacakan mantra untuk membekukan Raito.

Raito mendesah, mengatur nafasnya agar bisa berbicara setenang mungkin, "Ganti saja popoknya, semudah itu. Kau mengerti, Mello?"

Mello berbalik sengit, "Oh ya, yang benar saja!"

"Aku sedang memasak untukmu," tuding Raito.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Mello memelas, tapi wajahnya lebih menunjukkan ia takut berada dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter dari Near.

Mengganti popok…Ngomong-ngomong itu juga tantangan bagi Raito. Ia belum pernah melakukannya sekalipun karena biasanya Lawliet telah melakukan segalanya. Tapi ia pantang disebut memiliki kelemahan, apalagi di depan Mello, yang tak ayal akan menggunakannya di masa depan untuk memerasnya.

_Raito, kau bisa melakukannya, semudah mendapat nilai sempurna di kelas…_.

Ia pun melangkah bak prajurit siap bertempur.

**---HF-Smile---**

**Author's note: **sementara saya menggodok kelanjutan chap ini, silakan kalian bayangkan dulu dengan mental image bagaimana Raito dalam 'peperangannya'XDDDD

*dodge flying sandal*

THIS ISN'T LAUGHABLE ANYWAY!


	13. Persiapan adalah Krusial

**

* * *

Our Now**

**Persiapan adalah Krusial**

_Jangan remehkan mengganti popok, jangan pernah….

* * *

_

Popok baru. _Checked._

Baju ganti-untuk bayi-._Checked_.

Handuk dan tissue basah. _Checked_.

Tutup kepala. _Checked._

Pelindung mata. _Checked._

Masker. _Checked_.

Sarung tangan karet. _Checked._

Celemek. _Checked._

"Oyaji, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? mengganti popok atau mengoperasi?"

**---HF-Smile---**

Serius, apa yang bakal menyakitkan dari mengganti popok?

Sebelum memulai aksinya, Raito sudah membekali diri dengan meresapi '_Langkah-langkah Mengganti Popok dengan Aman'_ -plus _perlengkapan_ yang menempel di tubuhnya-pada bagian belakang bungkus besar popok.

Tidak ada yang kelihatan sulit.

Raito meletakkan popok pengganti yang bersih di bawah yang lama. Ia memastikan kaki Near masih berada di tempatnya seraya melepaskan popok yang lama. Ia perlahan mengangkat kaki Near di lututnya dengan sebelah tangan, menggeser benda yang sudah tak ingin ia definisikan bentuknya dari bawah bayi itu.

Tangannya menggapai tissue basah, mulai membersihkan bagian-bagian yang kotor.

_Benar, ini mudah._ Pikirnya. Bersamaan dengan turunnya kewaspadaan, serangan berdaya rusak tinggi justru menyerbu. Tanpa terlihat, pasukan kavileri-baca : tangan yang konon tak berdosa-tersembunyi melempar ranjau ke mukanya.

Mello tertawa sampai tubuhnya terguncang-guncang.

_Lihat? _Itulah gunanya pelindung mata dan masker.

**---HF-Smile---**

**Author's note:** haha, this is really silly, and I am really sorry for you, Raito…Don't get mad, okay? I was kind enough to protect you with mask, eye patch, and many other. I'm not trying to bash you, in any kind of way. But you start to look fatherly for taking care of your children, at least once XD.

Dan saya tidak pernah sekalipun mengganti popok atau mencoba melakukannya, bila ada langkah yang ganjil-selain persiapan ala operasi Raito-kritik, saran, dan perbaikan selalu diterima^^.


	14. Survival

_290611 - Some errors are fixed. No change in content though. Thanks to **Azureila** for showing it in the light :)_

**Prompt : Hunger, Dinner, Pamper**_ (thanks to Dear __**Azureila**__)_

**Author's note :** Tidak mendapatkan hal untuk membuat _prompts_ luar biasa dari Eila menjadi istimewa, _drabble_ agak panjang ini sekedar komposisi harafiah dari _hunger, dinner, pamper,_ dan _extravagant_ alias hiperbola. Semoga tidak mengecewakanmu, Sis ;A;

_Diperuntukkan bagi yang sabar menanti, yang selalu memberi dukungan, dan tentu saja teman-teman di fandom **Death Note**._

* * *

**Our Now **

**Survival**

_Telur di Tepi Jurang_

* * *

"Ethiopia, tingkat kematian 77 permil; Niger, tingkat kematian 150 permil; Republik Afrika Tengah, tingkat kematian 80 permil," Mello hanya menggumamkan tiga negara dengan tingkat kematian tertinggi akibat kelaparan, masih ada banyak lagi negara yang berbagi penderitaan yang sama. Tapi ia ingin menekankan satu hal di sini - parasit permanen yang menghinggapi permasalahan kelaparan - _orang cenderung nekat._

"Mello, kembalilah ke dalami," Raito berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin, "kalau kau mau bekerja sama, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Penderitaan juga berefek samping apatis. Kepalan tangan Mello bergetar. Sorot matanya berkilat berbahaya, "Sediakan sup krim ayam, kebab kambing, nasi _kimchi _dua mangkuk, ikan _steam_ kecap asin, dan _Umm Ali_. Jangan coba-coba memberontak, jangan mendesakku, _jangan sekali-kali_…."

'_Anak tengik!' _Raito memaki, '_di mana aku bisa mendapatkan makanan Timur Tengah_?'

"Sepakat, aku akan mengusahakannya dalam tiga puluh menit."

"Dua puluh menit!" Mello mengayun-ayunkan _tape recorder_ di tangannya, isyarat ancaman yang definit, "tidakkah kau ingin tahu pendapat tetangga tentang 'cacat' tetangga sempurna mereka, hm, _oyaji_?"

Tanpa ancang-ancang, Raito menyerbu, tangannya menggapai _tape recorder_ sementara refleks Mello melempar lengannya sejauh mungkin ke belakang. Sempat beberapa saat mereka bergulat hingga beberapa pejalan dan tetangga yang berniat membuang sampah rumah tangga ke pembuangan di depan rumah masing-masing tergesa menghampiri. Jemari Mello terpeleset hingga objek krusial itu terbang parabolik membentur aspal.

Pengakuan nyaring dari perekam mungil membahana di tengah kisruh mendadak senyap.

**"AYAHKU ADALAH MASOKIS H-"**

… … ….

**-HF-Smile-**

**Author's note:**

1. Terima kasih kepada _Google_, _our friendly neighbor_ yang menyediakan data-data untuk dicomot :D

2._ Umm Ali_, kudapan ala Mesir yang saya ketahui lewat program _Master Chef Indonesia _Season 1. Mello belum pernah mencobanya, tapi anggaplah ia memang mengetahuinya karena luas wawasannya.

3._ Jangan_ makan campur-campur lintas benua ala Mello, kemungkinan menyebabkan sakit perut.

4. Mello _memang_ nekat.

5._ Memang garing _;A;


	15. Kepuasan

_290611 - Some errors are fixed. No change in content though. Thanks to **Azureila** for showing it in the light :)_

**Prompt : Hunger, Dinner, Pamper**_ (thanks to Dear __**Azureila**__)_

* * *

**Our Now**

**Kepuasan**

_Tremor Adalah Harga Pantas_

* * *

**"AYAHKU ADALAH MASOKIS H-"**

Suara remuk disertai letupan bercampur decit, sebuah taxi tepat berhenti di depan rumah Yagami. Lawliet keluar dari pintu belakang, memeluk kantong kertas di dadanya. Lampu di atap taksi kembali menyala, lalu melaju pergi.

Penjinak peledak profesional serta merta mengenali komponen utama untuk menyergah daya penghancur sampai titik optimal. Sebatang coklat _liquor_ dari kantong celananya sigap berpindah ke tangan Mello, menepuk lembut puncak kepala bocah itu kemudian, "Makan malam segera siap."

Mello mengedikkan bahunya seraya mengantongi coklatnya, berjalan tak acuh ke dalam rumah.

Lawliet mengembalikan fokusnya pada tetangga-tetangga yang berkeliling di sekitarnya dan Raito, "Mohon maaf atas gangguan yang kami sebabkan. Mello bertindak sedikit agresif saat suasana hatinya buruk…, kami hanya belum terbiasa menanganinya."

"Katakan saja bila ada yang bisa kami bantu. Tentunya kalian tidak ingin ada anak-anak merecoki saat berkonsentrasi pada penelitian," ucap seorang tetangga, sorot mata prihatin dialihkan kepada Raito, "bukan begitu,Yagami-_kun_?"

Senyum khas Lawliet mengembang, menimpali Raito bahkan sebelum sempat membuka mulut, "Jika sendirian, saya pun akan kewalahan. Maka _itulah_ gunanya teman."

Massa berdifusi ke ruang keluarga hangat masing-masing. Lawliet membeli beberapa jenis makanan dari rumah makan seiring perjalanan pulangnya. Dalam sepuluh menit hidangan siap disantap, melengkapi hidangan yang sebelumnya dibuat Raito. Tak pelak hanya dengan kemurahan hati, Lawliet berbagi satu liter es krim yang direncanakan untuk dinikmatinya sendiri.

Makan malam Mello jauh dari tuntutannya, tapi tidak satu pun decak lidah tercipta. Ia duduk bersama Lawliet dan Raito di ruang makan bagai anak penurut, mengenyam manis lumer bertemu panas lidahnya. Keributan barusan seolah tidak pernah terjadi.

Tidak terproyeksi dalam ekspresi mereka, tangan Raito meremas erat tangannya di bawah meja. Seulas senyum samar Lawliet tak terditeksi seiring masuknya sesendok besar es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

**-HF-Smile-**

**Author's note:**

Impresi pertama saya saat mendapat _prompt_ ini adalah _manis_. Saya memutuskan untuk berpegang pada impresi itu, semoga masih sesuai dengan selera. _Enjoy reading!_ :D


	16. Usil

**Our Now**

**Usil**

_Bakat _**di**_sembunyikan_

* * *

Fajar belum seutuhnya pecah di langit timur, ungu perlahan bergradasi ke lembayung. Harum daun disisipi dari celah-celah jendela yang menghadap ke taman bagai hantaran surat cinta dari pengagum rahasia. Meskipun demikian, sedikit cahaya menerobos kelambu transparan cukup menyentaknya terjaga; momentum yang enggan dilepaskannya.

Lawliet selalu berusaha bangun lebih pagi dari Raito karena tawaran kesempatan merasakan lembutnya helai-helai coklat keemasan rambutnya dijalin jemari-jemari kurusnya seraya mempelajari bagaimana sekonyong-konyong cahaya tak dapat menolak godaan untuk berseluncur di permukaan porselin kulitnya.

Hanya ketukan nafas teraturnya yang menjadi ciri kehidupan, tatkala Lawliet menikmati pesona magis mahakarya genetika.

Terbit sebentuk kuluman bibir tipis sebagai proyeksi imajinasi liar ketika ia mengeluarkan gelang-gelang karet serta pita warna-warni dari nakas dan mulai membentuk simpul-simpul –pita ungu di puncak kepala, pita merah di kiri, dan pita hijau di kanan-. Pagi baru akan mencapai klimaks ketika Raito bangun dan mendapati seperti _apa_ bayangan dirinya di cermin….

**-HF-Smile-**

**Author's note:** Awal-awal sok romantis, ternyata…_Open interpretation, go on, free your mind_. *huggles Raito* ^_^,


End file.
